


Hypnosis

by MischievousMeh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/pseuds/MischievousMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pokemon researcher is traveling to Reflection Cave to help a colleague with a project. For some reason, it feels like he's done this before.</p><p>(( Another one of my old fics. Sorry it's so terrible.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnosis

My name is Phillip. I'm a Pokemon Researcher from Cyllage City in Kalos. My only Pokemon are my Seadra, Octillery, and Lapras. I work for a underground team of researchers and for privacy's sake, I'll call them the Cyllage Crew. I've been working for them for around four years now. Or, at least I think it's been four years. I can't remember a life before the Cyllage Crew, to be honest. But I've spent the last four years being dispatched to different locations across Kalos. Today is no different.  
  
Reflection Cave is my destination. It's not too far from Cyllage, around maybe a day of traveling. I am being sent to study the odd Pokemon that appear in the cave for an experiment that one of my colleagues is working on regarding hypnosis using Pokemon. My Octillery and I have battled many Pokemon thus far, and we are almost at Geosenge Town. In fact, I can see just beyond these rocks that there is a town in the distance. A few more Sigilyph are bound to try and attack us by then, but my Octillery is strong. Ice Beam is it's signature move, after all. I have just finished battling a Hawlucha. I decide that my best option is to go to Geosenge's Pokemon Center and stay for the night. A few hours of sleep will help me.  
  
Hurts so bad. When I awake, I feel this certain sense of pain in my chest and I clutch it in utter agony. It just hurts. It hurts so bad. A light extended from my bag, Octillery quickly greeting me in a sense of worry and confusion. Wait... Since when have I had an Octillery? My only Pokemon is my Pyroar... I think? Bits and pieces of memory are flashing in and out of my head. Some sort of sound is in the distance, like the clicking of a lock being unlocked or a door opening. I sit up, attempting to register what was happening. My colleague stood in front of me, particularly the one who had been the reason for my dispatch. Ah, yes. It is good to see a familiar face. But something isn't right. He isn't smiling like normal. He isn't making terrible jokes about... well, anything. He stands in silence, a look of plain and uncanny anger on his face.   
  
People would often have asked what was wrong by now but there's something nagging at me. Almost as if I already know and just can't remember properly. My head is pounding and I hate it. It hurts so much. My head and my chest are in so much pain. I look over to my Octillery, who has a now angry look on her face. I don't understand. Why is this happening to me? I can see some sort of Pokemon behind my colleague and he's saying something. I can't hear him. It hurts so much. Something. I'm remembering something. Bright light. A Hypno using Hypnosis on me. Men behind a window wearing goggles and taking notes. No date or day. And then there's this blinding light. And it all fades to black.

* * *

  
My name is Peter. I'm a Pokemon Researcher from Lumios City in Kalos. My only Pokemon are my Fletchinder, Furfrou, and Marill. I work for an underground team of researchers and for privacy's sake, I'll call them the Lumios Crew. I've been working for them for around four years now. Or, at least I think it's been four years. I can't remember life before the Lumios Crew, to be honest. But I've spent the last four years being dispatched to different locations across Kalos. Today is no different.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! O v O


End file.
